We Are Young
We Are Young 'is a song by fun featuring ''Janelle Monae.However,the'' Glee ''version is used.It will be the first song The Melodic Notes once they have enough members. Lyrics '''Ethan: Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight My friends are in the bathroom Getting higher than the Empire State Stella: My lover, he's waiting for me Just across the bar My seat's been taken by some sunglasses Asking 'bout a scar and Parker: I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're tryin' to forget Justin: But between the drinks and subtle things The holes in my apologies You know, I'm trying hard to take it back Colby: So if by the time The bar closes Colby and Stella: And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home Zander with The Melodic Notes: Tonight We are young Parker and Ariana with The Melodic Notes: So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun Dina and Addison with The Melodic Notes: Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Addison: ' Now I know that I'm not All that you got I guess that I,I just thought Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart '''Sabrina: ' But our friends are back So let's raise a cup 'Cause I found someone to carry me home '''Mason with The Melodic Notes: Tonight Parker and Ariana with The Melodic Notes: We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun! (Stella: Whoa!) Sabrina and Addison with The Melodic Notes: ' Tonight We are young ('The Melodic Notes: We are young!) So let's set the world on fire (The Melodic Notes: Fire!) We can burn brighter (The Melodic Notes: Brighter!) Than the sun! Devonne with The Melodic Notes harmonizing: ' Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight Carry me home tonight ('Kellan with The Melodic Notes: The world is on my side, I have no reason to run) Just carry me home tonight (Kellan with The Melodic Notes: So will someone come and carry me home tonight) Carry me home tonight (Franchesca with The Melodic Notes: The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir) Just carry me home tonight (Franchesca with The Melodic Notes: So will someone come and carry me home) Addison: ' Tonight We are young '''Addison with Max: ' So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun '''Stella: We are young! Dina and Ariana with The Melodic Notes: ' Tonight ('Stella: Yeah!) We are young (The Melodic Notes: We are young!) Dina and Addison with The Melodic Notes: ' So let's set the world on fire ('The Melodic Notes: Fire!) We can burn brighter (The Melodic Notes: Brighter!) Than the sun Addison and Max: ''' So if by the time The bar closes And you feel like falling down '''Sabrina and Ethan:I'll carry You home Tonight Video Trivia Category:Songs Performed by The Melodic Notes Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Performed by Ariana Symone Category:Songs Performed by Devonne Muse Category:Songs Performed by Dina Washington Category:Songs Performed by Zander Johnson Category:Songs Performed by Mason Gellar Category:Songs Performed by Addison Adams Category:Songs Performed by Max Franklin Category:Songs Performed by Sabrina Luke Category:Songs Performed by Franchesca Gomez Category:Songs Performed by Kellan Moore Category:Songs Performed by Parker Winchester Category:Songs Performed by Justin Newman Category:Songs Performed by Ethan Rivers